Chocobos Run Faster
by TXJ
Summary: AU ZackxCloud They learn to need each other in a wolrd where Crisis Core never really happened... Please read, fluff and humor abound
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chocobos Run Faster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, it's locations, characters or creatures. I make no profit in writting nor posting this.

**Warning:** This is a very fluffy attempt an Yaoi... please click the X located in the top right hand corner of your borswer now if you wish not to view such content.

**Author's Notes:** This piece is posted upto chapter 9 on my DA account.

* * *

After a full day of training Cloud was one sore second class solider

After a full day of training Cloud was one sore second class solider. Zack was his best friend and mentor, but some times Cloud could swear the dark haired man was trying to kill him. His belief of this only increased as he heard several toilets flush and felt the sudden rush of hot water, or more so the lack of cold to mellow out the temp. **"****ZaaaaaKKKKKKKK****!"**

"**So that's what a Chocobo with out feathers looks like."**

The other man said stepping into the shower.

Cloud simply glared and went back to washing his hair, letting the water continue to beat the soreness out of his muscles.

"**You really are trying to kill me aren't you?"**

he said hardly loud enough for the other man to hear.

"**Nope.**** You're getting better. Just ****gotta**** keep pushing forward. Never give up your dreams Cloud."**

Cloud had heard this so many times he simply rolled his eyes.

His dreams… he wasn't even sure what his dreams were.

"**So Chocobo-head what's for dinner?"**

**"It's your night to cook!"**

Cloud wasn't falling for this again, he'd suggest something then Zack would respond "You cook that so well." Next Cloud would find himself stuck in the kitchen all night.

"**Fine, Fine."**

Zack conceded, at the same time his bar of soap slipped out of his hands.

"**Hey umm****..****buddy**** you wouldn't mind getting that for me would ****ya****? I've got shampoo in my hair and if I lean forward it will get in my pretty little eyes."**

"**You're on your own – Pup"**

Cloud smirked stepping out of the shower with a grin on his face.

"**I am not a PUPPY! ****Chocobo-head!"** it was on now.

Cloud hurried and got dressed throwing the gym towel down the shut, the whole while enduring Zack's rendition of _"Paralyzed"._

"_**awww **__**if**__** your **__**boooody**__** matches what your eyes can **__**dooooo**__**  
you'd probably move right through me"**_

An evilly wonderful idea struck him just then. Quickly he went back to the bench where his roommate's stuff was laying, threw the sweaty uniform down the shut (it was labeled, he'd get it back) keeping the pair of briefs.

"**Hey Zack, you know the difference between a puppy and a Chocobo?"**

"**Lots why?"**

"**A Chocobo can run faster!"**

With that Cloud took off out of the locker room leaving Zack with his boots and a dry towel. His next stop: the General's office door. The general was out of town so he wouldn't have to worry about any awkward explaining. The General's office sat where every cadet and third class soldier would pass it going to the mess hall. Clouds blue eyes glittered as he grabbed a marker off of a 'sign-up' table in the main lobby. Quickly he scribbled

"_**To Seph**_

_**Love your **__**fav**__**. 1**__**st**__** Class Soldier"**_

Cloud was careful to mask his hand writing, and strategically placed a heart on the pair of briefs. He then opted to go out for dinner.

"**Chocobos**** run faster"**

Zack chuckled at those words, not really thinking to deeply into them. Sometimes Cloud could respond with the oddest things. His shower had started out on the hot side of warm and was slowly getting colder, which was fine, he needed it after watching the blond scrub down his uncontrollable spikes. Needless to say the view had made other parts of Zack's body spike in response.

"'_**dropping**__**'**_** the soap how lame could I get"**

He muttered to himself banging his head on the shower wall softly.

Sure Cloud had come around a lot since they'd met, even more since they'd roomed together. Still the only thing that was anywhere beyond friendship was the images in Zack's head.

Cloud never seemed to pick up on the subdue looks and flirtation on Zack's part, always chalking it up to his 'puppy-like' personality. Maybe it was a good thing Cloud found things like 'dropped soap' and Zack looking his reddened 'plucked chocobo' skin over as jest.

"**Cold showers never work"**

The violet eyed man cursed as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel

"**Awe, shit!****Spikie**** headed punk! ****Chocobos**** run faster my… they also steal clothes!"**

Slamming his fist into a locker dramatically

"**Least he left me my boots; still I can't go out there sporting this."**

Resigned to his fate of self satisfaction Zack retreated to a corner of the locker room where he could hear anybody who entered long before they would see or hear him.


	2. Peace Offering

_**Chocobos Run Faster**_: **Peace Offering**

**Waring/Disclaimer/All-Else: **Yeah I know it's fluffy implied Yaoi.  
I still don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters/settings in it.  
I still am not getting paid to do this.

I do take requested ideas/scenario and I will give credit if I implement it. This is written up to Chapter 9 and I haven't had a real beta reader the whole way (but I'm taking volunteers). Anything past chapter nine will be slow as I am also working on a Bleach fanfic (Renji FTW! I love my red heads!).

Thanks for the favs, watches and reviews.

* * *

"_**Chocobos run faster"**_  
Zack chuckled at those words, not really thinking to deeply into them. Sometimes Cloud could respond with the oddest things. His shower had started out on the hot side of warm and was slowly getting colder, which was fine, he needed it after watching the blond scrub down his uncontrollable spikes. Needless to say the view had made other parts of Zack's body spike in response.  
_**"'dropping' the soap how lame could I get"**_  
he muttered to himself banging his head on the shower wall softly.  
Sure Cloud had come around a lot since they'd met, even more since they'd roomed together. Still the only thing that was anywhere beyond friendship was the images in Zack's head.  
Cloud never seemed to pick up on the subdue looks and flirtation on Zack's part, always chalking it up to his 'puppy-like' personality. Maybe it was a good thing Cloud found things like 'dropped soap' and Zack looking his reddened 'plucked chocobo' skin over as jest.  
**"Cold showers never work"**  
The violet eyed man cursed as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel  
**"Awe, shit! Spikie headed punk! Chocobos run faster my… they also steal clothes!"**  
Slamming his fist into a locker dramatically  
_**"Least he left me my boots; still I can't go out there sporting this."**_  
Resigned to his fate of self satisfaction Zack retreated to a corner of the locker room where he could hear anybody who entered long before they would see or hear him.

Cloud returned home with a carry out bag from one of the finer sea food establishments in Midgar. He knew to bring home a peace offering after a stunt like that, even if Zack would only be aware of part of situation. All the same his heart caught in his throat when he walked into their place. There sat Zack, still in nothing but the towel and boots he'd had to wear home. His expression was stone cold and made Cloud almost close the door with himself still on the outside of it.

**"You're mad."**  
Was all that Cloud could think to say, his heart sinking.  
He hadn't even considered the possibility that Zack would be mad at him.  
Zack sat there for a moment then suddenly bounced off of the beanbag couch and snatched the sack from Cloud

**"OOOOooooo you brought me my fav! Five piece fish stick, large pop corn shrimp, order of hush puppies and tarter sauce. Wait? Where's yours?"**  
**"I already ate."** Cloud shrugged **"So you're not mad?"**  
**"No, where are my clothes anyhow?"**  
**"Down the towel bin."**  
**"Did you clean out my pockets?"** Zack looked nervous.  
**"Yup."** Cloud handed over a wallet, some keys and a few other odd bits, including a sticky piece of candy.  
**"You could have at least left me my briefs."**  
Zack stated with a slight pout.  


"**Nope, I had special plans for them."**  
Zack choked on a piece of shrimp.  
**"You what?"**  
**"I put them some place where they would serve great public entertainment."**  
Zack raised his eye brows while saying a silent prayer of thanks that he was seated at the table where Cloud couldn't see anything below his waste. His mind also quickly kicked into gear.  
**"You're not gonna like this, but you remember the fight we had about who's underwear was who's not to long ago?"**  
**"How could I forget, we spent a whole evening labeling our clothes with our initials."**  
**"Yup… and do you remember getting out of the shower the next day to find out that your 'stuff' had shrunk and your briefs were falling off?"**  
How could he forget, they'd spend a better part of an afternoon labeling their clothes with their own initials. The next day Cloud got out of the shower, put on a clean pair of briefs only to be forced to walk from the end of the apartment that the shower was on to other end where his room was. While passing the living room, holding the pair of briefs up, Cloud was greated by Zack going  
**"Dude! Your Shit Shrunk!"**  
**"Zack, why in the nine seas would you put my initials on your underwear?"  
"I guess I just wanted you in my pants."**  
Zack had managed to reply with a strait face, forcing Cloud to storm off to his room before Zack could notice his true reaction.

**"Yeah, where are you going with this?"**  
Cloud was starting to get a bad feeling.  
**"Umm… how to explain this. The pair I had on today said CS on them, not ZF."**  
Zack didn't even have a chance to put his food down let alone prepare for the shock of Cloud tackling him backwards out of the chair and onto the floor. Zack had to give Cloud credit, the younger man may have had less strength behind his attacks, but he possessed a ton more agility.  
**"Hey, come on now… Clo-."**  
**"I should have shredded them then! I could kill you! Do you know where those are currently hanging?!"**  
Zack finally caught Cloud's hands and managed to still the raged man that had him pinned to the floor.

**"Hanging? You hung my briefs somewhere and now it is my fault?"**  
Zack's laugh died on his lips at the glare he was receiving.  
**"Ok, so where do we need to go retrieve said underpants from?"**

There was a long pause, in that time Cloud realized two things, one he was straddling a very naked Zack on the dining room floor, and two they were so dead if Sephiroth was back.

**"Well?"**  
Zack prompted after realizing a few things himself.  
The first of which was he rather enjoyed Cloud taking control of a situation, secondly bottom wouldn't 

be so bad, and finally he was naked with Cloud on top of him. A situation that he needed to remedy quickly before things got awkward.

**"They're tacked on the General's office door."  
"Sephiroth's door?"  
"That would be the General, last I checked."  
"Holy, Shiva and Omega! What did I do to provoke that out of you?"**  
Cloud grinned as he stood up.  
**"I told you not to call me Chocobo!"**  
He extended his hand to help the other man up, who had carpet patterns etched into his back.  
**"Well they aren't supposed to arrive back until tomorrow so we should be able to retrieve them before any harm is done. Let's go."**

**"Umm, Zack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to put some pants on first, at the least?"  
"Oh, yeah… oops. Thought I felt a draft."**  
Once in his room Zack shook his head in embarrassment  
_**"There is no way that he didn't notice that."**_

* * *

So just as a warning, the next couple of chapters get a little Angst-ish... Sephiroth comes into the picture, and I'm sorry but the only way I can write him is as an asshole. Angeal gets a couple of lines soon... but Cloud and Zack stay center stage for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes/Disclaimers: **I still do not own anything of Square Enix creation  
I still do not get paid for writing this fodder.

* * *

Sephiroth was happy to be back. The negotiations in Wutai were not exactly smooth. All the same, the people of Wutai had agreed to house one refined oil station in town and two on the outer parts of their land. Though, they had refused to allow any sort of drilling to be done. Honestly Sephiroth couldn't blame them, Shinra had made it so most towns didn't want to allow any sort of new technology or energy facilities. Many had gone back to the day of the chocobo.

Sephiroth sighed as he strode through the lobby towards his office. He was a day early returning, and planed to take advantage of that by putting his paper work in his office and heading down to one of the unused VR rooms. He'd been out of training for years but sitting in a room and going through basic katas brought back many memories and often helped him to relax. He wasn't prepared for the gaggle of recruits and third class soldiers that had massed around his office door.  
**"Is there something I can do for you lot?"**  
His question delivered in the usual 'you are wasting my time' tonality garnered him several _**"No Sir's"**_ and succeeded in dispersing the crowded swiftly. That done he had no one to question when his eyes met the reason for the commotion:

**"To Seph  
Love your fav. 1st Class Soldier"**

With a well drawn, suggestively placed, heart underneath.

Only one man had the audacity to do such a thing, and the only thing that had protected that man from Sephiroth's wrath on previous occasions was the fact that his mentor was Sephiroth's best friend. Well, Angeal wasn't here to save him this time.  
In pulling the garment off of his door, he noticed writing on the tag: _**"CS"**_

_**'A hidden message maybe?'**_

The general didn't have to think twice about whom those letters belonged to.  
Strife was barely a second class soldier let alone a first, which to Sephiroth left only one option, Zack. Zack had stolen Cloud's underwear so as not to be traced. A plan started to hatch in Sephiroth's mind, a plan that may once and for all rid him of Zack's childish antics. This plan was interrupted by the sound of boots pounding the floor tiles, headed in his direction. The feet skidded to a halt the moment blue and violet eyes met with glittering green.

_**'This is going to be fun.'**_ Sephiroth thought to himself, as a slight smirk made its way across his face.

**"Fair! Strife! You boys have already missed the show."  
**

The two young men sputtered. To no surprise both boys gave their best attempt to look innocent and unknowing.  
**"Really though Zackary, I figured you would have learned after your embarrassing little situation with Angeal, that the only one of us who would share your taste in partners is Genesis."**  
Part of Sephiroth regretted saying it before he'd even finished, but the part of him that was fed up, and annoyed, beyond all ends was cheering him on. So, with out a second thought of guilt, even as Strife stared at his room-mate in disbelief of what his ears had just heard, Sephiroth pushed on.  
**"Further more, as a form of apology, you will report to Cadet Training tomorrow at 0400 hours, sporting these..."  
**  
The pair of underwear was thrust at Zack  
**"on the outside of your uniform!"**

Sephiroth could see the rage and embarrassment building up in Zackary's eyes.  
**"Yes Sir!"**  
Zack responded managing to keep the anger out of his voice.  
Sephiroth turned to head into his office barely taking note of the blonde opening his mouth to say something, and being stopped by room-mate. Sephiroth would have to call and apologize to Angeal for bringing up the long buried incident. He could already hear the conversation:

_**"Why can't you let it go Seph? He was just a teenage boy, all hormone no brains, his hopes and feeling were dashed enough in the situation without you dredging it back up. Why bring Genesis into it? Can you still not accept him for who he is?"**_

* * *

Author reflection: The heart suggestivly placed on the pair of beliefs is an image etched into my brain from a child hood memory. My mother did that to a pair of my fathers beifs. I, being around the age of eight had the pleasure of folding and putting away the laundry (something I still dispise to this day!). Anyhow with age I came to realize that said heart would 'pop' out when certain reactions were reached. As tramatizing as this realization should be for me, I still feel very sorry for my father any time he got to the bottom of his underwear drawer.


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimers as all the previous chapters, I own nothing you recognize.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Zack had put his hand up to stop Cloud from saying anything. Still Cloud was fuming that Zack had been dealt such a dirty hand; he'd never seen the General treat Zack in such a distasteful manner. Put that together with the fact that Zack was innocent, for possibly the first time in his life, the situation made Cloud sick of himself. Once outside he expressed this.

**"You should have let me tell him the truth."  
**  
Cloud didn't mean to sound like he was pushing blame at Zack, but all the same it came out stressed.

Zack didn't meet Cloud's eyes,

**"Yeah, well it wouldn't have changed anything except for the fact that you'd be down there parading around in underwear too."**

**"I deserve it."**

Was all Cloud could respond with.

**"Look, I'm going for a run, I'll see you back at the place after a bit."**

With this Zack sprinted off.

Cloud made his way back to their apartment, as he watched people go about their usual evening activities. The sight of so many couples happily walking together made his mood even worse. His mind kept coming back to what Sephiroth had said, and the tone he had used. There was certain venom in it that angered Cloud. The one people often used towards Cloud when looking down on him because of the fact that he was so introverted. The mocking in his voice, like an edge of a blade seeking to cause as much pain as it could.

There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Sephiroth was implying that Zack was homosexual, still Cloud doubted the truth in that. Zack had never treated him as anything more than a little brother or best friend. So what if he'd seen Zack sport a boner or two, he was twenty, Cloud being eighteen sported them more often than not himself.

_'Yea, but I am thinking about Zack.'_

As Cloud reached the door he was still entertaining the possibility, or lack there of, that Zack could ever share his feelings. The fact that Cloud had caused this whole situation left his out look even darker. The 

questions and doubts and over all situation made Cloud's head spin as he plopped down on their excuse of a couch. The rant that ensued would have gotten him kicked clear to Cosmo Canyon.

**"Stupid homophobic, all powerful, **_**'I'm in charge'**_** asshole. Damn piece of pointed sheet metal he carries around is probably just compensation for what he really lacks. **_**'Your taste in partners'**_** damn prick, wouldn't doubt what he was asexual. Fregging parasitic ameba, should have let Jenova consume him, then we'd have had an excuse to kill him."**

For all of his rant Cloud felt no better.

Obviously Zack was mad at him, other wise he would have been content to come home and join Cloud in his rant while doing a few squats. What ever Zack had done in front of Angeal had been embarrassing, but Zack was the type to laugh when he made a fool of himself. Cloud is the one who'd go and pout, Zack just let things slide, moved on with life.

_'What have I done.'_

He thought still remembering the way Zack avoided looking at him.

Sitting and fuming Cloud flipped on the TV and sat and waited for Zack to return home.

After dozing off, Cloud startled awake at three am to find that he was still alone. Panicked he picked himself up and headed to the practice field.

_**"You should have let me tell him the truth."**_

Zack kept replaying the scene in his head while running at full speed.

Give Sephiroth the chance to do to Cloud what he'd just done to him. Hell NO! It had taken all of this time, several missions, almost a years worth of training and living together for Cloud's self-esteem to come to what it now was. Zack wouldn't let it all be trashed by some "I am Almighty" general who couldn't take a joke. Why that response thought? Zack had played practical jokes before, his antics were known by all, this wasn't cause for Sephiroth to rip him apart, especially not in front of somebody else. Cloud of all people!  


_**'don't share you taste in partners'**_

The phrase angered Zack more every time he heard it echo in his head, bringing on new waves of embarrassment.

Minerva! Would he never be forgiven for misinterpreting Angeal's affections? Maybe, if the VR room had been all VR with the exception of himself and Angeal, but it hadn't been, the Sephiroth that had attacked them was real, as was the Genesis. The part that wasn't was the meaning Zack had taken from his mentors words and slap on the rear. Things may have been worse if Genesis hadn't blown up at some comment that Sephiroth had made under his breath thus adverting Angeal's attention to his two friends who as of the late hadn't been acting so friendly towards each other.

Zack's feet seemed to know where they were going even if his mind was several years in the past. The shame he felt wasn't fading, it didn't matter how hard or fast he ran the shame would always be there. He had just reached the empty church when his phone rang.

**"Hello?"**

Zack hadn't expected his voice to sound so winded or shaky.

**"Zack? Are you alright? Where are you?"**

**"I'm fine, I've been running, had some extra energy to burn."**

**"This extra energy wouldn't be due to Sephiroth."**  
Zack stopped kicking the gravel under his boot and fisted his free hand.  
**"Why? What did he tell you? Let me guess, he called you to tell you not to save my ass from his clutches this time?"**

Angeal let out a soft chuckle.

**"No, actually he called me telling me what an ass he'd been to you, but I've got the feeling he left out a few details and I was hoping you would fill me in?"**

**"Sorry, don't feel like talking about it. Angeal I know you're trying to help, but really I'm a big boy now, I can handle my own battles."**

"**Zack, I know you didn't do this. Are you protecting someone?"**

**"What? Since when am I innocent?"**

**"It's Cloud isn't it."**

Zack stopped pacing and looked up at the non-visible sky, frustration etched on his face.

**"I said I don't want to talk about it."**

**"Cloud doesn't know does he?"**

**"He isn't stupid; he does now, Sep- the General made sure of that."**

He wouldn't use Sephiroths given name, as if the man who had just treated him that way were some sort of friend.

If he hadn't owed his life a hundred times over to Angeal, Zack would have hung up the phone already.

**"Is he there with you?"**

**"No, he went on home I think, I don't know I ran off. I couldn't look him in the eye. Damn it, it was my place to tell Cloud, not his! He had no right. How could you and Genesis ever have been friends with such a person?" **Zack was again shaking his fist, his eyes half blurred with anger.

**"Zack, he doesn't think about these things. People's emotions, what they want others to know. He doesn't feel comfortable around anyone so he doesn't understand what it is like to suddenly feel uncomfortable. Sometimes people experience things so painful it makes them shut off their heart and understanding of others. They put up walls and tare others down by using the most hurtful thing they can thing of against them. Sephiroth did this to you today, he thought you were playing a practical joke on him, so in attempts to reverse that humiliation onto you he used the most hurtful and powerful thing he could come up with."**

**"As usual you have made me feel better even if you make little to no sense."**

Zack dryly commented, imagining Angeal shaking his head.

**"Glad I could be of service. And some help that you will understand – I've been told to let you know that you don't have to report for Cadet training. I fear that is as good of an apology as you will get. So take a train home and talk things over with Cloud when you get there."**  


**"Train, how'd you?"**

**"You're feet always seemed to know where they are going, just like a puppy always finds his way home."**

**"Thanks Angeal"** Zack really meant it, Angeal seemed to come through for him even when he wasn't expecting it.

**"One more thing Zack. Cloud is your best friend, he will understand and accept you for who you are, he may just need some time to get use to this new knowledge. After all you are still the same man. Good night Zack"  
**  
**"Night"** Zack hung up the phone and took a seat on the stoop of the church.  
_  
'Why does he always have to be so wordy. I hope he is right about Cloud. Still it doesn't change the fact that Sephiroth acted like an asshole._'

**"Looks like I'm going to have to tell Cloud everything. I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him." **He resolved out loud, standing up to head back for home.


	5. Chapter 5

As Zack padded across the court yard towards his and Cloud's building he spotted Cloud headed towards the practice field in a hurry

As Zack padded across the court yard towards his and Cloud's building he spotted Cloud headed towards the practice field in a hurry.

_Shiva, what's he up to! I've gotta catch him before he makes matters worse._

**"Hey Cloud, hold up buddy! You don't wanna go down there!"  
**  
Zack shouted hoping his roommate would hear him.

Cloud spun around

**"Zack – the General is gonna kill you if you're late!"**

"Nawww, he won't miss me."

Zack couldn't help but laugh and the expression on the younger man's face. It was of pure mortification.

**"Whoa, chill Cloud, I'm just teasing. Angeal called me, said that Sephiroth had called him – I guess feeling bad about the way he reacted. Said I didn't have to show up after all. Leaves me to wonder how much of it is 'Angeal Magic', but I'm not arguing. I'm beat, don't think I could even do the warm up let alone the full drill."  
**  
Zack stifled a yawn which resulted in Cloud having to do the same.

"I'm sorry" Cloud blurted out.

Zack wrinkled his brow puzzled.

**"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault."  
**  
**"Yes it is, I started all of this by –"**

**"Wait, no, you finally learn how to joke around and you're gonna start acting guilty for doing so? No way! It was brilliant, couldn't have done better myself. I'm proud of you Chocobo-head!"**

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and flashed him a brilliant smile.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat as he smiled back looking up into Zack's eyes.

With only a moment's hesitation Cloud placed his hand on top of Zack's.

**"I…"**

Cloud faltered for the words he needed and wanted to express what he felt and needed to ask.

**"Are you really?"**

The look in Zack's eyes shifted, it became distant, almost cold.

**"I am. That is, if you are asking if I prefer men. Yes."**

Zack dropped his hand and made his voice sound as detached as he could. The fact that Cloud would most likely want Zack to never touch him again was painful, especially after seeing his eyes shine like that and feeling Cloud clasp his hand in return. Their friendship had already been so full of smiles and laughs, nights up late talking and joking about the world, to face the fact that his answer could have just cost him all of that was like a knife slowly turning in his heart.

**"Same here."**

The reply sent Zack's head reeling; he couldn't have heard that right. Cloud is too. He wasn't alone. The knife in Zack's heart turned to jolts of joy and slight anxiety.  
_  
"Just because he has the same preferences as me doesn't mean he'll be into me. Hell look at Genesis, he only went after men he couldn't have."_

**"I should have told you sooner. I just – Well – You're my best friend, I didn't want to make things, you know, uncomfortable"  
**

**"Yeah, I know. It does explain a few things though." **Cloud managed to get out before stifling another yawn as he grineed.

Zack gave a sheepish grin back.

**"What do you say we take this conversation home?"  
**  
Zack asked holding out his and to Cloud, who to his joy accepted the hand.

Sephiroth watched the two younger men walk towards their home from his window.

**"Just as I told you Angeal, the two of them should keep each other plenty busy for awhile and leave my office door in peace."**

The dark haired man while looking bemused responded,

**"Yes, but you could have found a less emotionally stressful way of bringing them together."**

Sephiroth shrugged.

**"So have you spoken to him lately?"** Angeal softly asked.

**"No, I don't desire to either."**

This made Angeal sadly shake his head, but he let it go.

When Cloud and Zack walked in the door the clock read 04:10, it was grace alone that neither man had anywhere to be that day. Despite how tired they were the new found warmth between them had both just giddy enough that neither could sleep.

**"Cloud?"** Zack's voice had a very uncommon shyness to it.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Would you mind putting me to sleep?"**

**"You want me to read you a story?"**

**"No, just stay with me until I fall asleep."**

Cloud couldn't help but stair, not so much because of the request, which had his heart pounding, but because Zack was actually blushing.

Wordlessly Cloud followed Zack into his room. Both men awkwardly stripped their clothes down to their briefs and climbed under the covers.

Cloud kept himself on the edge of the bed, but it only lasted a few minutes before Zack plucked up the courage to pull Cloud closer to him. The blonde didn't argue any.

**"You know, we really should thank him**." Zack said out of no where.

**"Who?"**

**"Sephiroth. If he hadn't have said what he did, I don't know when I would have found the guts to tell you."**

**"Hmmmm. Same."**

**"We should really do something for him."** Zack's voice had more of a mischievous tone to it now.

**"What did you have in mind?"** Cloud still had images of putting Sephiroth's own sword up his hind quarters, but he knew that wasn't what Zack had in mind.

**"You remember him mentioning Genesis?"**

**"Uh huh"** Cloud's eyes were closing; Zack's body was warm and the sound of his voice relaxing.

**"Something happened, I don't know what, but something drove them apart. Seph misses Genesis but he won't admit what went wrong. I think we could help them patch things up. Besides I know it bothers Angeal not to be able to talk about one to the other or get his two best friends together. What do you think Cloud?"**

**"Cloud?"**

Zack looked down where he would have met blue eyes had those said eyes not been closed, their owner peacefully asleep.

_**"Good night Cloud."**_

Zack whispered softly kissing his best friend on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud woke up feeling well rested, his mind immediately registering who the arm that was draped around him belonged to. Looking up slightly he smiled at Zack's still sleeping face. The dark haired man made little noise while sleeping, a nice change from his waking state.  
Cloud gently slid out from under Zack's arm and made his way to the bath room. The previous day's events kept playing through his head. His heart had jumped so many times last night that it almost seemed to ache today. The fear of Zack getting in trouble for not reporting shortly followed by Zack's hand on his shoulder, then - the truth.  
The truth, Cloud let out a sigh of relief that things had worked out for the better, at first he feared Zack was going to push him away, then he realized that Zack had been scared of the same thing he was.

As Cloud walked back into the room with ever intention of snuggling back into bed Zack stretched and yawned. Cracking an eye open Zack smirked.

**"I didn't kick you out of bed did I?"****  
**  
**"No, couldn't hold it till you woke up."****  
**  
**"Awe, good then I don't have to fight you for the pot."****  
**  
Zack replied springing to his feet.

He ruffled Clouds hair as he walked by.

**"Brush your teeth while you're in there! Day old sea food really stinks."****  
**  
Cloud quipped as he headed for his room to dress.

**"You're a real ray of sun shine when you first wake up, you know that?"****  
**  
Zack asked

**"So I've been told"**

This fell on death ears... possible tone death ears as Zack was now singing

**"You are my thun thyne my only thun thyne."** with a mouth full of tooth brush and paste.

Cloud was shaking his head while buttoning his pants when Zack's phone started to ring.

**"Cloud'O could you get that for me?"****  
**  
**"Uh where is your phone?"****  
**  
**"Pants I had on yesterday, was a little to tired to clean em out."****  
**  
Cloud dug through the mass of clothes from the night before.

**"Hello, Zack's phone, Cloud speaking."****  
**  
**"Good, I was hoping to catch you both. Cloud I need to see the two of you in my office in twenty minutes."**

Cloud wasn't exactly happy with the lack of option the General was giving him.

"**Yes Sir."****  
**  
**"Good."****  
**  
At the other end the line clicked. Cloud ran a hand through his hair; he certainly wasn't going to get his laundry done today.

**"Zack hurry up."****  
**  
**"Who was it?"****  
**  
**"The General, he wants us in his office in less than twenty minutes."**  
**  
****"Shit, Angeal told me he was over that. I swear if Angeal told him it was you!"****  
**  
**"You told Angeal?"**

Cloud asked, more shocked than anything.

**"No, he sort of guessed."**  
**  
****"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with yesterday's events."****  
**  
**"Hope so too."****  
**  
Zack was standing in the door way watching Cloud pull on his second class shirt, the sight was distracting and if they'd more time Zack would have presented more of a hindrance to Cloud covering up such a lovely sculpted chest.

**"Zack, I don't think Sephiroth is going to forget about yesterday to easily if you show up in your boxers."****  
**  
Zack shook himself

**"Well if you weren't distracting me!"****  
**  
He honestly shot as he ran to his room grabbing the cleanest uniform he could find off of the floor, missing Cloud's blush.

**"You do realize it is laundry day?"** Angeal asked Sephiroth has he hung up the phone.

**"They still keep the same schedule?"** Sephiroth smirked.

**"Maybe it will leave them enough to do this evening that Mr. Fair will be quiet on the trip?"**

"Doubt that." Angeal sighed looking out the window.

**"I really should go do my laundry. Pack a nice t-shirt and shorts for the trip."** Angeal goaded at Sephiroth.

**"I could also charge you to travel with us, if you insist on constantly reminding me that you are a civilian now."** Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in his friend's direction.

**"Fair enough, I'll let it be."** Angeal put his hands up in mock surrender.

**"Do you really still do your laundry every Monday?"** Sephiroth asked very accusingly.

**"Yup, some habits are hard to break."** Angeal shrugged **"Besides it brings back a lot of fun memories."**

**"Oh don't start with those! You're memories ramble on longer than your lectures."**

Both men laughed at this.

Angeal had hardly left Sephiroth's office when the knock came at his door.

**"Enter!"**

**"You wanted to see us Sir?"** Zack spoke, Cloud stepping into the room after him.

**"Yes, you two will accompany me on a mission to Gongaga tomorrow. We leave at seven hundred hours and should be gone no more than ten days. You're patrols and other duties have already been taken care of. Angeal will brief you two on what your agenda is when you arrive there."**

**"Yes Sir."** The young men answered in unison.

Then Zack injected

**"Wait, Angeal is coming with us!? We haven't all done the same mission since.."** Zack's voice trailed off. Zack smiled and went a different direction

**"Sweet."**

"**Fair?"****  
**  
**"Yes Sir?"**

**"I will give you leave to see your family if you wish."****  
**  
**"I, that wo-, thanks Sir."****  
**  
Sephiroth tilted his head sideways at Zack's reaction. He figured the young man would have been more than happy to go home and see his family but he hadn't reacted that way. Something to ask Angeal about as he knew the boy would tell him nothing.

**"You two are dismissed."**

**"That gives us the rest of the day to goof-off"** Zack exclaimed as they left the building

**"Uh, no. That gives us the evening to cram as much laundry in as we can!"**

**"Oh, yeah."**

Zack mopped for a couple of steps then perked up his head  
**  
****"Hey remember what I said about thanking Sephiroth by helping patch things up between him and Genesis?"**

Cloud scratched his head

**"A little."** Truth be told Cloud didn't have a clue, but he knew nothing good was going to come of it if he remembered or not.  
**  
****"I think Angeal will help us. I mean, he is kind of stuck between two friends that are fighting. Maybe he can at least give us some good ideas."**

**"I don't know Zack, I'm not sure it's something we should mess with."**

"**Oh don't be silly Cloud'O, it's not like we're match making, we're just trying to help smooth things over."**

Cloud sighed and kept walking. He was slightly shocked when he felt Zack slip an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

**"Doesn't bother you does it?"** Zack asked in a soft voice.

**"Nope"** Cloud answered even though he felt himself growing warm just from the contact. There wasn't anybody around, but still even if there had been he didn't think he would have cared.

"Shall we get our stuff and mosey on over to the laundry mat?" Zack asked

**"Mosey."** Cloud let the word roll off of his tongue with a slight laugh.

**"Does everybody in Gongaga say 'mosey'?"** he asked in a teasing way.

**"Actually yeah, that and you-alls and all-you-alls"****  
**  
**"Sounds like home to me."** This made Zack laugh.

**"How come we always do laundry on Monday anyhow?"** Cloud asked Zack in the nearly empty facility.

**"Blame Angeal, or maybe Genesis."**

**"Huh?"**

**"When Genesis took in the only junior he ever trained Angeal came to the conclusion that we needed to do laundry a little more often and that it had to be a household event. Some habits never change."**  
**  
****"Oh. Genesis took on a student?"**

**"Hard to believe huh? Yeah, She was pretty good too. She left SOLDIER when Genesis disappeared, even once things were resolved she wouldn't come back. Rumor has it she chased Sephiroth across Cosmo Canyon threatening to kill him if he ever sent soldiers after her again. Not that she would have stood a chance, but it left an impression on the General."**

Cloud found himself having a hard time picturing Sephiroth taking no for an answer, let alone running from anybody.

**"Yes and when Zack says impression, he means the one right across Sephiroth's shoulder, right under where the wing connects."**

Both spiky haired men jumped at the sudden addition to the conversation.

**"You too, hey?"**

**"Some habits are hard to break; and this is the only location open so late."**

Angeal admitted.  
**  
****"Remember that time we had Genesis going? He actually though we'd put his jacket in the wash."**

**"Yes, I also remember the bill for the damages, and the state which you and Tal would come back from training in over the weeks following."**

**"He never was quick to let go of stuff. He had no problem helping us cause you and Sephiroth grief though."**

At this Angeal raised an eye brow.  
**  
****"Some times I'm surprised that house didn't fall down before the final stand, with all of us living in it."**  
Angeal's face took on a far off expression.  
**  
****"Yeah, I never questioned why Sephiroth didn't actually move in, there were times where I even wanted the quiet or space."****  
**  
Cloud stood by Zack feeling a little lost; Zack and Angeal had so much history, even with events that placed them on different sides for awhile Zack and Angeal's friendship showed no signs of stress. Cloud had never known such unconditional friendship. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be able to talk about the past events like this with Zack.

"So when are you going to tell us about this mission? Seph has to be getting the whole pack together for a reason. I assume it is Talinna that he is sending us after."

Zack was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, this made him look like a kid waiting to be served a treat.

"Don't see why it should wait until tomorrow if you are both here now." Angeal nodded

**"Yes, Zack, you and Cloud are expected to convince Talinna to return to Midgar with us. As you've already informed Cloud, this task wont be easy. Obviously Sephiroth and I can not do this ourselves as I was with him the last time, and things turned out less than pleasant even if the rumors about being chased across the Canyon are false."**

**"And how are we supposed to convince her? Last I checked I'm still a soldier and so is Cloud, we show up on her door step and she's going to know what we're there for. I highly doubt she has forgotten me."**  
**  
****"No but, well you'll see when we get there. It wont be as hard as it sounds, besides she always liked you best."**  
**  
****"Now you're trying to soften me up. - You don't want her just to bring Genesis back do you?"**

**"No. She wouldn't do it anyways."**

**"Then why?"**

**"That is for you to know when the time is right. There is a certain amount of safety in not knowing all of the answers."**

Several machines buzzed at once signaling the finish of their cycle.

After a small comical dash between washers and dryers all three men resumed their conversation.

**"So you happy to be going home?"**

Cloud asked. Zack would talk about holidays and the antics he pulled growing up but he never really spoke of returning home. Cloud figured it was because he liked the city so much.

**"I guess."**

**"What kind of answer is that?"** Angeal stated clearly puzzled.  
**  
****"I just don't know what to expect. My folks weren't really keen on me joining SOLDIER to being with, then with the reactor incident, finding out what ShinRa was doing not only to the planet but the experiments they ran on people. Well let's just say that my folks stopped writing a long time ago."**

**"Zack, I didn't know."** Cloud said reaching for Zack's hand.  
**  
****"It's ok really, I was never good at writing back. I doubt that they'd disown me, after all they didn't throw me out when I tried kissing the boy down the street"** He gave a wink and Cloud made a mock shocked sound.  
**  
****"So you're parents wont be shocked about you and Cloud then?"**

**"How, who told you?"**

Cloud asked before Zack got the chance to answer.

**"Saw the two of you early this morning when Sephiroth filled me in on the details of this trip."****  
**  
**"Which brings up another valid question; Why are you on this trip? Thought you were out of this line of work old man."**

**"Watch it Pup. I'm still able to take you on. As for your question, let's just say I have personal stake in this mission."**

**"The oil refinery?"**

**"No, Sephiroth is representing Revee and Beret on that matter. I have my own agenda, which has more to do with your task than Sephiroth's."**

**"And of which you wont tell us any more?"**

**"Correct."**

Zack let out a frustrated growl.

**"I've got a bad feeling about this."** Cloud said softly.

**"I'll protect you Cloud'O"** Zack said wrapping his arms around Cloud from behind

Cloud squirmed slightly making Zack hold all the tighter, but to Zack's surprise Cloud pushed up on his toes and twisted just enough to peck him on the lips.

Angeal had suddenly become very interested in watching the cloths tumble over and over again in the dryer.

Characters still aren't mine  
I still do not get paid for this.

AN:

Ok, so the two of them slept most of day 2 away.  
The purpose in this chapter (besides being sort of fluffy and funny after Sephiroth and the dark ripples he creates by walking into a chapter) is to give you a tad bit more of this universe seeing as I nixed the whole Sephiroth goes badass evil on everybody. Also I try as I might I couldn't bring myself to cut out this OC, Tifa just wouldn't do and we happen to have a shortage of females between Zack's age and Genesis age (so almost a decade with no females). If you're waiting to see Aerith (Aeris) read no further.. she's dead; served her purpose as the sacrificial lamb, but we'll get to that memory later.


	7. On the Move

**Dis:** I own nothing, and making nothing off of this.

* * *

Cloud thankfuly didn't get air sick like he did car sick, but the take off and landig of a chopper tended to give him a greenish hue.

"You ok there Cloud?"

Angeal inquired placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Only take off jitters."

Angeal nodded understandingly

"You remember our first chopper ride?" Angeal asked Sephiroth, receiving an affirmitive grunt.

"We were all third class SOLDIERs. Genesis and I had never even been close to one before."

"You were like a couple of giddy school girls." Sephiroth added.

"Indeed." Angeal bowed his head with a grin.

"Wait they had choppers back then?"

The red headed piolit chuckled.

"Just fly Reno; and keep your mouth shut."

Angeal dryly retorted.

"Anyhow that was the day that we learned that Genesis gets air sick."

"He got sick?" Zack exclaimed, a slight amout of mirth in his voice.

"All over Sephiroth's boots."

"Eeeewwww." Zack twisted his face.

"That wasn't the first nor the last pair of my boots he ruined."

"Oh?" Cloud looked half frightened by the dark expression on Sephiroth's face.

"You see, Genesis doesn't travel well unless he is asleep or the one doing the driving."

"He can poliot?"

"He's one of the best."

"Still can't fly in a strait line on his own wing." Critized Sephiroth.

"Says the same about you." Came Angeal's follow up reply, with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

"Hey, why haven't I been taught to fly." Came Zack's question, with plenty of 'I feel left out' toneality to it.

"Not until you grow your own wings." Angeal and Sephiroth said in unison leaving everybody chuckeling at Zack.

"Now on to business. Angeal informed me that he has breifed you of your duties already. If you can not bring the subject back with you willingly inform Angeal imedaitly. I will be indisposed for the next couple of days. If she complies bring her back to our camp and set her up with any equipment that she request. You will be given further instructions at a later time. A word of caution, do not lie to her." Sephiroth nodded his head indicating that he was finished.

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to remind me." Zack grumbled under his breath.

The rest of the trip went with small jokes and rather peacful. Upon landing they found that when Sephiroth had said 'camp' he was being literal. They landed on the out skirts of town and set up in a small clearing in the jungel like area that was Gongaga.

"Let me guess. You didn't want to chance the town running us out with pitchforks and torches?" Zack bitterly asked as his tent colapsed on him for the third time.

Cloud took the pole from him and had it up with no issues in a matter of moments.

"Thanks man." Zack said claping Cloud on the shoulder.

"No big." Cloud gave a shy smile back.

"We're not really here to interact with the local populas, but as I said if you want to visit your family you may." Sephiroth replied.

Zack chose to ignor making any further comment on the last part of Sephiroths statement. "So where's the Ice Queen living these days?"

Angeal gave Zack a dirty look.

"Talinna is living on the westren edge of town, from what I understand she took over an old Chocobo farm. Why are you sounding so bitter all of a sudden."

"I just, nevermind, sorry. Come on Cloud we've got a bit of a walk to the other side of town."

Cloud looked up from the stake he'd been pounding into the ground.

"You plan on heading out tonight?"

"Yeah, if I remember right she's not much of a morning person."

Cloud walked silently beside Zack as they made their way out of the growth and towards town. After about five minutes of silence Zack let go what he wouldn't and couldn't bring himself to say to Angeal.

"I just don't get it. She left us, not the other way around. Why are they wasting energy on getting her help when she has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with us. She may have helped us take ShinRa down but she's made it clear she is done with helping. She is done with us, the people she once called 'family' her 'pack'."

Cloud didn't know what to say so he took Zack's hand, this brought a weak smile to his partner's face.

* * *

**AN: **I guess the bold-ing of the dialog bothered some readers so I didn't do it this time.


	8. Splish Splash

**Dis: **

* * *

'SLAPP'  
Sephiroth ended the life of yet another mosquito on his forearm.

"How can you stand all of these parasites draining your blood?" Sephiroth growled half under his breath.

"Ever spend much time in the ShinRa med ward?"

Angeal replied with a wiry grin

"Case solved." Sephiroth deadpanned

Angeal stood up from the rotting log he had been sitting on, swatting at a small swarm of flying insects as he did so.

"Benora had bugs like this seasonally, but at least there it got cold enough to kill them. Midgar doesn't have them so much because of the altitude. I wouldn't be quick to wade through murky water here either; I hear there are all sorts of things that like to feed off of human flesh." Angeal couldn't miss the paraniozing look that Sephiroth was giving him. "Don't give me that look, I'm not telling you children's tales."

Sephiroth made a skeptical noise.

"You've been listening to Zack's tales for far too long. Blood sucking water creatures."

"You have no problem believing the ones that fly are real?"

Sephiroth rose to his feet at the slight challenge in his friend's voice.

"Let us have a scientific adventure then, we still have a few hours to kill before sunset."

What one could call a playful gleam lit Sephiroth's eyes. In that moment Angeal was reminded how much Genesis and Sephiroth could act alike, but for the sake of his own head he'd never pointed this out to either friend.

"And what do you propose we research?"

Angeal knew full and well what was being suggested but wanted Sephiroth to spell it out so that when the two men stood fighting some mako enhanced beast for their lives Sephiroth couldn't shift the blame.

"Just what kinds of creatures we can lure out of the murky waters here."

"You are insane; you do know that, right?"Angeal gave a soft laugh as his friend stood up and made a quick scan of their surroundings.

"To have kept your company all these years - yes. So I take it you are up for the challenge then?"

The two men grabbed their weapons and headed towards the sound of water, they followed the stream upward a little ways and made their way to a small cove off of the main flow of water. The smell of rotting plant life grew stronger.

They placed their weapons in a not so damp area and Sephiroth began to take off his gear.

"What in Iferit's name are you doing?"

Angeal asked, seriously starting to believe his companion had lost all sense.

"How is one to attract any sort of flesh devouring creature if no flesh is exposed? Besides I am not about to ruin another pair of boots, with or with out Genesis' help. And this jacket... worth more that I care to mention."

Angeal rolled his eyes, very few people ever got to see the side of Sephiroth that cared about appearance, money or anything other than killing and being strictly practical and logical. This is where Sephiroth and Genesis bonded, and Genesis made a good scapegoat for Sephiroth's quest for creature comforts and needs.

"Fine. When we find ourselves running for our dear flesh do not come whining to me about your lost or swallowed boot."

"Quit being such a Turk."

Angeal grumbled under his breath at the back handed insult and started to remove his cargo shorts and shirt.

The two men waded into the water side by side wearing nothing but their boxers.

They were about waist high into the murky warm dark water when Angeal felt the mud beneath his feet give way, instinctively he reached for Sehpiroth's shoulder. Both men went down.

"Was that necessary?"

"I didn't exactly plan that, my footing gave way."

"So you thought you would take me for a dive too?"

"No, but it serves you for the Turk remark."

"SPLATTT"

Angeal found himself pealing a think mucky layer of mud and root off of his face.

"So Childish"

Angeal cried with a leap knocking Sephiroth backwards into the water.

The two wrestled like young boys in the water for a few minutes, when done both sat and laughed.

Sephiroth went to brush a leaf off of his shoulder when he realized that the leaf had hold of him.

"It looks like you win."

Sephiroth said with the slightest bit of worry that could only be detected by a friend's well trained ears.

The two men scrambled onto the bank like women onto chairs at the sight of a rat, pulling the blood sucking creatures off with slight sickly noises.

"Now do you believe?"

Angeal asked viciously ripping the last one from wing base on Sephiroth's back.

"Yes, Fine, so there are blood sucking leaves in the water."

Both men jumped to their feet, the small vampires attacked to their skin completely forgotten as a 'thummmming' noise grew louder and closer. As they grabbed their swords Sephiroth couldn't hold back his usual smugness.

"Will you ever graduate from using toy swords?"

"Will you ever learn it is not the tool but the crafts man that makes the work of art."

The humming grew deafeningly loud as the creature broke through the undergrowth.

"I knew the bugs down here could get big, but this is ridiculous." Angeal retorted with an exasperated tone.

"Broken Mako Reactor, remember that is why we aren't very welcomed guest here."

Sephiroth fliped his wet hair behind his shoulder.

The creature had at least a fifteen foot wing span from what they could tell, a proboscis (sucker thingy as Zack would have called it.) that was as long as one of their arms and the creepiest eyes either man had ever laid eye on.

"Ever pulled the wings off of a fly before?"

Angeal asked as he rolled under the left wing.

"No, I have never been that sadistic." Sephiroth replied raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"Really, what did you do as a kid?"

"Threw darts at what ever science magazine cut out I could find of Hojo."

Sephiroth said taking a precise slice at the over grown insects' proboscis.

"Yeah, not sadistic at all."

Angeal remarked as he took off a set of legs and wing and flipped to the other side preparing to take off the remaining appendages.

The two made quick work of the Culicidae leaving a well sliced pile of goo on the bank.  
"Not bad for an old man with a toy." Sephiroth goateed.

"I'm not the one with grey hair. If you'll excuse me I need some quality time behind a bush."

"Be my guest." Sephiroth said, waiting long enough for his friend to walk away before hurrying to find his own bush.

The two made it back to the camp with out further incident. Neither seemed to be feeling himself that night.

"I think you got hold of a bad set of rations."

Angeal complained over breakfast the next morning as Sephiroth returned to the camp fire.

"Perhaps."

Neither man wanted to admit any alternative just yet.

Still own nothing.  
I admit that I do a poor job of voicing Angeal and Sephiroth, but please endure.


	9. Food For Thought

Dis: I Still own nothing (please see the first chapter for a real disclaimer if needed)

AN: Enjoy this slowly if possible; as it will most likely be another long stint before I update again (my original of CH 10 has gone MIA, kind of like Genesis). Thanks to all who have been reading and faving this.

* * *

The two young SOLDIERs rounded the hill and were met by a young woman on a chocobo that looked black in one light but blue in another, much like it's rider's hair. When she dismounted her height came slightly below five and a half feet. She wore a dark blue t-shirt covered with black sleeveless utility vest. Her black cargo pants and combat boots made it easy to imagine what she must have looked like as a SOLDIER.

"Zackary Fair, what brings you to my land?"

She spoke to Zack with a familiar air.

"You're land? This belonged to the Larkin's, I didn't think they would ever sell their land."

She simply shook her head and the perplexed look on his face.

"Several families left Gongaga after the mako reactor blew, this ranch was abandoned for several years before your father agreed to allow me to take over it, fix it up and buy it off of the town."

It was Cloud's turn to look completely perplexed

"Your father?" Cloud asked puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, did I not tell you that my father handles most of Gongaga's affairs."

Zack put on his best innocent smile.

"Why am I not surprised. You know it took me the better part of six months to connect that his 'boy' who ran off in the middle of the night to join 'ShinRa's Army' and the 'Puppy' I trained with were one and the same. Even with the last name."

Talinna laughed.

"What is it with everybody and calling me 'puppy'."

Mock frustration written across his face.

"At least you're not 'Chocobo Head'." Cloud grumbled, kicking a clump of grass by his feet.

"He'd be that too, but chocobos are faster and have more grace that a puppy."

Both men blushed slightly, Zack out of frustration and Cloud for having dug his friends ditch deeper.

"As it seems that Zack has obtained no manners since we last spoke; I'm Talinna and you are?"

"Cloud Strife, Second Class."

Talinna couldn't help but grin at the slight blush across the blond's face.

"Pleasure."

She said shifting her attention to Zack.

"So I take it you didn't come all the way here just to visit and talk about old times?"

"No, Sephiroth sent me to bring you back with us."

"Not gonna happen."

She moved back to her bird shaking her head.

"If you don't come with me I call Angeal, and" He paused a little flustered, "well they wouldn't tell me the plan from there."

"I thought the _Old Man_ left all that SOLDIER business behind too."

"He freelances. You can take the SOLDIER out of the uniform –"

"but you can't take the SOLDIER out of the man."

All three chimed with a soft laugh.

"He always did say that pride was pricy; but to not be able to walk away?

Zack's face grew serious, his eyes holding her attention when he spoke next.

"We're a family, or have you forgotten that? Even if we leave home we still help each other out."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are using my own words against me?"

"Actually, I think it was Sephiroth who said that."

Zack replied the smile coming back to his face.

"Then I had more than likely said it first." Cloud suddenly realized where Zack got his pout from, or maybe it was the other way around.

Talinna pulled out her phone as she mounted the Chocobo.

"Meet me at the gate on the west side of the field; I need to get these guys back to the coop for the night. We'll discuss your assignment over dinner."

As Talinna rode off she made light conversation on her phone.

"Can we trust her to meet us?" Cloud asked a little surprised that Zack let her walk off.

"Yeah, plus she promised dinner." Zack grinned, but this only added to the lost feeling Cloud had.

* * *

The two men stood at the gate, Cloud telling Zack what little he knew about chocobos and the way he'd dreamed of racing them before he'd set out on his dream to be a SOLDIER.

"Funny how life changes your path." Cloud spoke.

"Too true." Zack agreed as Talinna walked into view.

"See told you she'd return."

"Was there a doubt?" She inquired with a gloved hand placed on her hip giving a very formidable appearance.

Cloud blushed, Talinna softened her stance upon noticing.

"It's ok; you don't know me and have no reason to trust me."

"You promised dinner." Zack injected hopefully.

"I know, I know. I just had to call my friends and have them set the table for two more."

"You didn't say we'd be imposing ourselves on somebody else. We can hang here until you come back." Zack said blushing slightly.

"Nonsense. I told them I'd a surprise for them also, and well you're the surprise. I can't wait to see the look on Ol' Phoenix face!"

"We're eating at my parents? They don't even know I'm in town yet. They'll kill me for not coming home first."

"Silly! You're on assignment, and besides you're the surprise, they'll be happy to see you." Talinna just shook her head making it clear that she felt he was worked up over nothing.

"I hope you're right."

"Zack you look almost scared." Cloud whispered.

"I haven't been home in almost ten years." Zack whispered back, dragging his feet slightly. He had not clue what to expect at dinner.

"Let's Mosey you two, pick up the pace!" Talinna called walking backwards in the lane looking at the two soldiers who were moving rather slow for a couple of men promised a meal.

* * *

After much hugging and gushing on the part of Mrs. Fair, who insisted on being called by her first name, Amy, and a firm hand shake from Phoenix, Cloud was introduced and the three were ushered into the Fair home. Zack's mom explained that they had converted his room into a guest room when they had stopped hearing from him, his stuff packed into that attic in fear that he may never return. Talinna and Cloud both got a few good laughs as Zack's parents told tales of Zack's childhood (with Zack laughing and defending his actions). Dinner was served at a moderate kitchen table, roast and veggies followed by cobbler. There was light chatter as Talinna filled Phoenix in on the chocobos, Cloud talked about his mom and life at home, and each talked about how they met the other. Things seemed to be going smooth until the dinner table was cleared.

"So what is ShinRa wanting from our lands now?" Phoenix asked as Mrs. Fair carried off the last plates.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

" ShinRa isn't anymore, but the SOLDIER program has come for me." Talinna replied it was obvious that the conversation about ShinRa and SOLDIER not being the same had taken place before.

"Is that why two more of them have been spotted in the bog?"

Zack looked at his father.

"You knew we were here before I got here?"

"Frank came to me when he saw the chopper while hunting the thing that took out part of his flock."

"That is the third attack this week. Have you heard from the traders you expected yet?" Talinna interrupted.

"No, they think there is mako seeping into an under ground stream and mutating the animals in the area. No trader valuing his hide will pass through the region between here and the Canyon" Phoenix steeple his fingers together leaning his elbows on the table.

"I doubt that; don't get me wrong, I think mako poisoning is taking place, but I don't think the monster increase is linked to that. I fear that there are still those who are trying to pick up where ShinRa's empire left off. Not everybody wants to see the end to mako use. Something needs to be done." Talinna answered back, looking deep in though.

"Wait, you're saying you think somebody is out there creating these things, like Hojo did?" Zack leaned forward in disbelief. Cloud listened to the conversation dread creeping up his spine.

"Well, Hojo didn't work alone, he had a full staff, not all of them were in the ShinRa building when the cannon over loaded, heck all of the research facilities…" She trailed off in thought. " you do realize that most mako reactors doubled as scientist test sights, and think about it, Angeal and Genesis are from Banora – a back water town; Sephiroth from Nibelheim another backwater town, so why shouldn't there be a nice test site here in Gongaga? Hollander had a team too, and we never did find all of those missing soldiers."

Zack let out a whistle,

"And I thought this stuff was all over. Now I know why Sephiroth and Angeal are here, and why they want you. This isn't about oil surveying this is about a potential uprising."

Talinna slapped her hands together.

"Wait, oil surveying? They want to drill oil in Gongaga! Ha! I hope Revee realizes that he will be chased out of here by pitch fork and torch literally."

"No, they just want to put a fueling site in I think, it would bring more tourist, and give people a reason to pass through Gongaga." Zack said with a large smile. He trusted that Revee had the people's best interest at heart.

"We will not let ShinRa back in this town." Phoenix slammed his hand down on the table.

"They aren't ShinRa dad! Revee heads the WRO, he actually fought with us against ShinRa in the end."

Zack found himself standing, red faced and frustrated. His dad simply refused to see the difference in motive. He'd encountered it many times, but being treated like the enemy by his own family hurt.

"Now Phoenix, Talinna has told you before that SOLDIER turned on ShinRa and helped to end their destruction of the planet. The Wutai clans recognize them as friends now. Our world can't go back to the age of the Chocobo and these guys are helping stomp out the rebel groups and find new ways of doing things that mako did. Most of all I think we should give our own son a chance, and you should be ashamed of yourself for making him feel less than welcome in this house." Amy Fair could be a very gentle mothering woman but when someone was out of line, including her husband, she was quick to put them in place.

Phoenix took a deep breath, looking sorry for his loss of temper and harsh words.

"I never meant to insult. I'm sorry boy, and I am glad to have you home. I just, I never have understood your fascination with this whole soldier bit. I must say that I am glad that you found your own way in life."

"It's no... Thanks dad."

"So Talinna are you coming with us?" Cloud spoke for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, if Zack is right I must. That is if, well, Phoenix will you take care of the flock while I am gone? Somebody has to put an end to these monsters, we can't be cut off from trade, and Revee can't do what he wants until the monsters are cleared out so it looks like Soldier will have to help me."

Talinna smiled, yes she would make the guys work for her, it was the only way she could tell herself that she was refusing to do what Hojo had altered her to do, she was not a killing machine, not a monster designed to hunt, she was only protecting what was hers and aiding her friends in the process. She was still free.

Phoenix nodded his agreement, choosing not to voice his doubt about the town allowing this Revee guy to have his way.

Zack clapped his hands.

"Good. We'll tell Angeal tomorrow afternoon, but what if their plans are different from this?"

"Easy, I have to ensure the safety of the flock and trade for Gongaga before I can do anything beyond that. You guys help me, and then I'm free to do what ever it is that Sephiroth has up his sleeve."

entered the room,

"Your room is ready for you boys if you are ready to retire for the night."

Zack and Cloud exchanged a look.

"Thanks mom."

"It's no problem. It feels nice to have my little boy home again. Even if it is only for one night. You boys don't mind sharing a room do you?"

"Not at all.", they both answered almost too quickly.

"I should be heading home myself. Thanks for the lovely dinner Amy." Talinna said standing to go.

"I'll walk you home. You boys go on and get some rest, you've had a long day I imagine."

"See ya Tal." Zack waved bye heading for the stairs "You coming Cloudo?"

"Right behind you."

A few hundred paces down the road, Phoenix opened his mouth but Talinna cut him off.

"All I know is that they are room mates. You'll have to ask him yourself Phoenix."

"Ok. I, how'd you know what I was going to ask?" He asked with a soft sigh.

"We all saw the look they gave each other, and how shy and nervous Cloud was. He is timid by nature, but yes, I think they do care for each other. Though it is something you will have to consult them on for yourself. He is still your son, even though the mako turned his eyes blue, and soldier built his muscles up, his heart remains the same, as does his nature."

"He wont stay here. He always wanted the city life, excitement, thrill, things to do places to go."

"Maybe, but this will always be home. You are his family."

The air between them fell silent, but not uncomfortable, for the rest of the trip.

"Good night." They had reached Talinna's place rather quickly

"Night Phoenix." Talinna nodded her head and entered her house.

Images of the past rolled through Talinna's head as she readied for bed that night. Were the words of Rufas Shinra so right? Would the world simply keep repeating itself, were they distended to keep fighting the same war under a different name? Would people always seek to destroy the world, each other and themselves out of greed and laziness?


End file.
